pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiritomb
| textcolor=#00FF00| name='Spiritomb'| jname=(ミカルゲ Mikaruge)| image=442Spiritomb.png| ndex=442| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= Spirit-toom | hp=50| atk=92| def=108| satk=92| sdef=108| spd=35| species=Forbidden Pokémon| type= / | height=3'03"| weight=238.1 lbs| ability=Pressure| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀ / 50% ♂ }} Spiritomb (ミカルゲ Mikaruge) is a / -type Pokémon with no evolutionary forms. It is a boss in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2. Appearance Spiritomb are somewhat ghost-like in appearance. The main body of a Spiritomb appears like a purple, swirling vortex with green eyes and a black spiral for a pupil in its left eye. Around its face are green orbs that encircle it. Its "body" is connected to a stone base, with a small fissure in it supposing it was released when the seal was broken half way but still bound to the stone. Spiritomb's mouth is green like it's eyes. The "face" of the Odd Keystone is not visible when Spiritomb is present. The shiny variant of Spiritomb has a blue vortex, and purple dots, eyes and mouth. Special Abilities All Spiritomb have the ability Pressure, which consumes the enemy's PP by 2 instead of one. It is said that Spiritomb are composed of 108 spirits. It is one of two Pokemon that have no weakness. Game Info Spiritomb is a rare Pokemon. Only one can be captured in the game. If you want another one, trade it with a friend or breed it with a Ditto . In Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, Cynthia has a Lv 61 Female Spiritomb. Locations The unusual way to get Spiritomb is to drop the Odd Keystone in the Hallowed Tower. You can find one underground, or, a man to the left of Hearthome City will give you one or in Twinleaf Town pound in a tree . Then talk to 32 people underground (not the miner sprites - you need to talk to actual people who go underground or talk to the same person 32 times, leaving the underground in between each). Then go back to the surface where the hallowed tower is and Spiritomb will be encountered at the (now) hallowed tower - at level 25. A good way to catch Spiritomb is with a high level Smeargle, knowing Foresight, Odor Sleuth, Sleep Powder, Hypnosis, and False Swipe. The only other way to obtain a Spiritomb is by trade. He is a boss in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time & Darkness. Oddly, Spiritomb appears to be Green insted of Purple. This is because the Green balls inside him are much Bigger. Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=#00FF00| name=Spiritomb| diamond=A Pokémon that was formed by 108 spirits. It is bound to a fissure in an Odd Keystone.| pearl=It was bound to a fissure in an Odd Keystone as punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago.| platinum=Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell.| heartgold=It was formed by uniting 108 spirits. It has been bound to the Odd Keystone to keep it from doing any mischief.| soulsilver=It was formed by uniting 108 spirits. It has been bound to the Odd Keystone to keep it from doing any mischief. }} Sprites |dpspr = Spr 4d 442.png |ptspr = Platinum Spiritomb.png |hgssspr = Platinum Spiritomb.png |IVback = Spr b g4 442.png |dpsprs = DP Shiny Spiritomb.png |ptsprs = Spr 4p 442 s.png |hgsssprs = Spr 4p 442 s.png |IVbacks = Spr b g4 442 s.png |bwspr = Spiritomb BW.gif }} Origins Spiritomb might be based on a Buddhist tradition which involves ringing a bell 108 times to repel 108 temptations in order to achieve nirvana. Additionally, it may also be based on a type of spirit called a "Jibakurei", a ghost that is bound to a single place. Trivia *As mentioned above, Spiritomb is one of the two Pokémon that does not have a weakness. The other being Sableye. Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Body style 05 Pokémon Category:Indeterminate group Pokémon Category:sinnoh Pokemon